Omega
by Paranoixa
Summary: After being bitten by a mysterious beast leaves Mabel a werewolf fighting for her humanity, the gang finds themselves at odds. Stan will do anything to keep the town from finding out about her condition. Dipper will do anything to protect his sister from the new wolf pack. The wolf pack will do anything to claim her as their own. But what about what Mabel wants?
1. It Begins

**Note: Dipper and Mabel live with Stan annually in this FanFic.**

The day was doomed from the start.

The sky was grey and heavy with storm clouds. The air was thick and heavy. The temperature was unhealthily high, an eye-boggling one-hundred-and-three degrees. Not too many people ventured out of their houses that day; the entire town of Gravity Falls felt as if their very life sources had been sapped right out of them. Not even Stan had the energy to concoct a scam to draw in tourists.

Only Mabel, a walking battery, appeared to be immune to the day. Sure, she was sweating buckets by the second, but she was as energetic as ever.

"Dipper" she whined. "You promised me you'd help me find my sweater!"  
The preteen, facedown on the carpet in front of the T.V., nearly mumbled "That was before this heatwave!"  
"Heatwave or not, you're supposed to keep your promises. Right, Soos?" She turned to find the man-child draped over the couch. She skipped over to him, grabbed his face, and said in a deep voice "I agree with Mabel. A promise is a promise, no matter the weather conditions."

Dipper rolled over onto his back and groaned. "Why do you even need a sweater" he questioned. "It's been in the high eighties all summer."  
"Oh, please, Dipper" she giggled. "A little heat never killed anyone-"  
"You could die of a heat stroke."  
"-Besides, this is not just any ordinary sweater. It's _The_ sweater."  
"What sweater?"  
"You remember" Mabel squealed. "The one with cupcakes and chocalate chip cookies on it that cute guy at the mall gave me for free. He was so sweet. He said he knew I would like it. You see, Dipper, it's a thing soul mates have with each other. It's like telephathy." "  
"That is not what happened" her brother argued. "He threw it at you so you'd stop sniffing it before he called the cops on you. And soul mates? You knew him for like five minutes."  
She rolled her eyes"Oh, the details arent important, Dip-Dip. The fact is that it's my favorite sweater in the whole wide world and it's lost!"

"Well, it's gonna have to stay lost for another day cause I'm not moving. And dont ever call me Dip-Dip again."  
Mabel sighed and walked into the kitchen. Stan was passed out in a chair with a can of something labeled in Columbian in his hand. She ignored him and and simply walked over to the window. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to go find it myself" she called out to her brother.

He simply called back "Sure. And while you're at it, why dont you pick me up some Free-Ze Pops?"

Mabel stared out the window and whispered "Maybe I will." Then quietly, she pushed the screen up and crawled out.

. . .

The woods was the last place Mabel could remember wearing her sweater, so she went there. She expected it to be a pretty simple task, in and out. But what she learned was that the woods was a lot bigger than she'd intitially taken it to be. And because all of the trees looked the same, the twelve year old found herself constantly getting lost. Finally, after wandering around aimlessly for nearly two hours, she sighed and plopped down on the floor.

As if it wasnt bad enough that she had failed, now she would have to wait for someone to come and find her. And that someone was most likely going to be Dipper. Mabel sighed once more and laid down on her back, staring at the setting sun. She knew he didnt mean to be so condescending, but sometimes she felt like he thought she was stupid. And the way he acted like she couldn't do things on her own. _"Sure. And while you're at it, why dont you pick me up some Free-Ze Pops?"_

Mabel stared at the trees bending over each other and tried to make shapes out of them. She smiled after finding a star among the shapes and pushed her pervious thoughts out of her mind. Yeah, sometimes Dipper could act a bit superior to her. And, yes, he could talk to her like she was a bit on the slow side sometimes. But it wasnt terribly awful. She was still Mabel. She was still cute and adorable and fun to be around and kind and sweet. Smiling softly, Mabel pulled her shit closer to her and curled in on herself. She yawned and glanced up at the sun once more before falling into a lulling sleep.

. . .

 _snap._

Mabel sat up with a start and looked around her with wild eyes. "Hello" she called out. "Is someone there?"  
It was ominously quiet; her only reply was the wind soaring through the leaves of the trees. She gulped and suddenly realized it was dark. She looked up and saw the moon-a full moon- looking down at her. She crawled to her feet and tried to make some sense of where she was. If being lost in the day was spooky, being lost in the night was petrifying. She glanced down then, feeling something soft against her foot.

It was her sweater.

 _snap._

Mabel jumped and turned around. "Dipper? I-Is that you?"

The wind continued to echo through the trees. " _oooooooooooooooooo..."_

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she was able to breifly make out a figure no more than five feet away from her. Squinting, she leaned forward slightly and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. The two remained that way, staring at each other, for what felt like eternity until a sharp howl peirced the air. Mabel's heart slammed against her ribcage while the beast merely turned it's head in the direction of the sound. Slowly, the girl began to back away. She had latched her hand onto a tree branch, ready to spend the night in a tree if neccesarry, when the beast suddenly growled to her. She sprinted out of the shadows and advanced towards her. With the light provided by the moon, Mabel was able to make out a solid silver wolf just as it knocked her out of the tree.

She stared at the wolf as it bared it's teeth down at her, mesmerized the creature. She'd never seen a wolf before. And, the way it was eyeing her, it seemed it had never seen a human before. In fact, she was so spellbound that she didnt even realize the wolf was using those sharp, shiny teeth of his to bite down on her arm.

. . .

"Grunkle Stan" a worried Dipper said, pacing in the Mystery Shack. "It's been almost two days! Where could she have gone?"  
"I'm not sure, kid" Stan replied, his face looking more worn out than usual. With the news that a pack of wolves had wandered into Gravity Falls and Mabel being missing, there hadnt been much time for sleep.

"This is all my fault" Dipper muttered. "She asked me to help her find her sweater and I blew her off and now she could be out there, hurt or dead, and it's all because I didnt-"  
"Dude" Wendy spoke up. She laid a hand on his shoulder and said "I'm sure she's fine. Just calm down."  
Soos laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She'll be back before you know it."  
He took a deep breath and tried to still his shaking hands. "But what if she's not okay? What is she's-"  
"Here?"  
"What?" He turned around and found himself staring at his lost sister.  
The group of frantic people rushed to greet and tired and dazed looking Mabel.

"Mabel" Dipper laughed.

"You're okay!"  
"Where have you been?"  
"We've been worried sick about you!"  
Mabel smiled sickly and said "Sorry."  
Dipper stopped smiling and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Swaying on her feet slightly, she quickly said "I'm fine. I just, um, need to use the bathroom." Then, without another word, she disappeared down the hall.

"Well, that was weird" Wendy said, hands on her hips.

"Yeah" Stan shrugged. Then he reached behind the counter and revealed a stack of "Have You See Me" flyers with Mabel's face on them. "Guess I wont be needing these anymore. Hm, wonder how much people would pay for a signed picture of one of the people who helped put Gideon in jail..."

Wendy then turned a michevious smile on Soos and Dipper and said "Wanna help me plan a Welcome Back party for Mabel?"

With a straight face, Soos took off his hat and replaced it one with the words "Party Animal" scrawled across it. "Let's do this!" he chanted as he rushed out the door.

Wendy laughed and followed him. Her head sticking out the door, she asked "You coming or what?"  
Dipper shot a quick glance towards where Mabel had gone before shrugging. "Why not?"  
"Bring your butt then. You're putting us behind schedule" she rambled as they made their way out of the Shack. "We've gotta come up with some way to get Stan out of the Shack tonight so I'm thinking..."  
...

Meanwhile ~

Mabel peered at the bite mark on her arm as she sat on the edge of the tub. It had healed mostly, but it was still visibly. You could barely see it unless you were staring directly at it, which was unlikely. But if you were, it would look pretty suspicious. Biting her lip, she tugged her sleeve down some more. _There_ , she told herself. _Problem solved._ And then her skin was crawling. Her fingertips ached. Her mouth tasted distantly of blood. Her shoes suddenly felt two sizes too small. She whimpered softly and tried to calm her heartbeat. She crawled to her feet and stared in the mirror.

And found a beast staring back at her.


	2. Tales of Bacon and Hitchhikers Part 1

_Later that night ~_

Mabel groaned and turned over on her side. Her head was pounding and heavy, she had a dangerously high fever, her throat was dry and scratchy, her fingers were buzzing, and she was starving. Her stomach was growling so loudly, she was worried Dipper might overhear. Whimpering, Mabel clenched her stomach tightly and tried to ignore the unbearable pain in her abdomen. It was like someone had taken a knife and was repeatedly stabbing her. She sat up after a rather sharp jab at her stomach and threw a quick glance towards her brother. His obnoxious snores presuaded the twelve year old to quietly, but quickly, crawl out of her bed and out of their room. She didn't even realize she had bent over and was now on all fours. She just knew that that knife was getting hotter and sharper by the minute and if she didn't get some food in her in the next two minutes, very bad things were going to happen.

Mabel staggered into the kitchen; the sound of her pounding heart gave her an awful headache. With that and her stomach practically digesting itself, Mabel could barely even think; the intensity of her agony was almost overwhelming. Panting heavily, she quickly stormed across the room and threw the fridge open. She winced when the door slammed against the side of the fridge and stood still, once again wondering if somehow had heard. After what seemed like centuries, Mabel then let out deep sigh and scanned the fridge. Hot dogs, some mustard, a half eaten can of raviolli, a bag of grapes, half a gallon of the mysertious Columbian beverage, and an unopened package of bacon.

Mabel stared at the contents of the fridge, her mouth watering at the sight of them. She could only marvel at the beauty of it all; it was as if her feet, which were now aching be relieved of her slippers, had been glued to that spot. And then her stomach growled once more and the pain came rushing back to her. Mabel made a noise deep in her voice and snatched the packet of bacon and hot dogs off of their shelves.

To an outsider casually peering in, the scene would have been strange but not so supernatural. An almost teenaged girl rummaging through her fridge in the middle of the night was not unheard of. Blame it on her growing body, a simple craving for a late night snack, or even a pregnancy. There was nothing so odd about it.

But what was odd was that while most girls would cook her food before eating, Mabel merely ate it raw. She tore the plastic packages off with her now clawed hands and didnt hesitate to shove the raw meat into her mouth.

. . .

"That's weird."  
Dipper looked up from his notebook and, chewing on his pencil eraser, looked up at his uncle peering into the fridge. "What?"  
"Could have sworn I bought some hot dogs and bacon yesterday" Grunkle Stan muttered, a perplexed look on his face.

"You did" the boy replied, looking back down at his notebook. He wasnt doing much, just jotting down possible explanations as to why a pack of wolves would wander into Gravity Falls; there hadnt even been a spotting in over two hundred years. He wasn't sure what to think. The Journal had absolutely no information on them, aside from the fact that they either be overly affectionate or overly aggressive, especially on the Full Moon, and dejected and/or moody during the New Moon."I was there, remember? You almost got caught smuggling it out of the store."  
Stan frowned and stared at the door. "Well, it's either that I lost it on the way home, or we've been robbed. And not by a very good one either."  
"What makes you say that?"

The older man nearly grunted and closed the door so Dipper could eye the claw marks against it. He slowly closed his notebook, walked over to him, and ran a hand over the markings. They were deep and all over the door as if their "robber" had been in a frenzy.

"They broke into the Shack to steal bacon" he asked himself, as the theories began to work their way into his mind.

Stan smirked and reached into the cabinet, producing a box of knock off Coco Puffs. "Glad I didnt pay for it in the first place."  
Dipper ignored the comment and continued to examine the crime scene. "What do you think did it" he inquired just as Mabel walked in.

"Good morning, family" she exclaimed, gliding into a seat beside her brother. Then she saw where his attention was directed. Her eyes expanded and she paled, the ability to speak elluding her.

"Someone broke into the Shack" Grunkle Stan explained.

"Or something" Dipper clarified, smiling wide as he turned to face his sister. "And I'll bet it has something to do with that wolf pack!"

Stan shoved a hand into the cereal box and muttered "Nothing but a bunch of filthy mutts."  
Mabel bit her lip and tried not to lash out. _He's not talking about me_ , she told herself. _He's not talking about me, he's not talking about me, he's not talking about me, HE IS NOT TALKING ABOUT ME!_

"But, no, that wouldnt make sense" Dipper said, shoulders sagging in disappointment. "Wolf or werewolf, they wouldnt have came in here only to make a few scratches and steal a pack of bacon."  
"Must be a picky werewolf" Mabel offered, quietly. She could remember her brain focusing only on eating the meat, nothing but meat. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the memory. _Not now_ , she growled. But even with the effort, they kept coming at her. Vision-like recollections. The smell of the bacon wafting up to her nose with the slightest hint of blood. Her urgency to devour the entire packet. The way she almost lost sight of herself. Fur and claws and fur and red seeping into her field of vision and claws and the tail and fur and paws and fur, so, _so_ , _SO_ much fur.

Mabel shivered as she pulled herself back into the present. Stan was discussing setting up snares with Dipper. But her brother's eyes were on her. He looked confused, suspicious, and most of all, alarmed. Mabel glanced down at her arm and was relieved to see little to no fur covering it. Then she ran her tongue against her teeth and pressed her fingernails into her palms; all was good. It was getting stronger, but she had it curbed. No one would even suspect something was amiss. She had wrapped her arm up in a bandage the night before, explaining that she had tripped when she was questioned, in case she had to take off her sweater. The only off thing about her was that her hair was standing on end and she looked like she was about to pounce on something. But that wasn't even too noticeable. She looked perfectly fine, human.

Then why was Dipper staring at her like that?

"I'm going out" she muttered, as she hurriedly started for the exit. But Dipper was faster. He was a little surprised at her sudden increase in energy but still managed to cut her off anyway, blocking the door. Mabel groaned and tried to get around him, but every attempt of escaping was preventing by the stubborn twelve year old. When she finally gave up and balled her hands into fists, Dipper glared at her.

"What's going on?"  
It took all of her strength not to growl at him and knock him down. It was there, strong and alive and immediate, but she eventually succeeded in pushing the thought in the back of her head and plastering a fake smile across her face.. "Nothing's wrong, Dip-Dip. You worry too much."  
He started to object the nickname when he suddenly stopped. Probably remembering what happened the last time he rejected the name. Instead, Dipper set his eyes on her forehead and frowned."You're sweating."  
"It's hot" she shrugged, suddenly realizing this was true. It was just hot. It was broiling. Mabel blinked at the sudden heat washing over her and tried not to freak out. She was scorching. Shaking, she lifted her sweater with a star on it over her head and draped it over her arm.

"Where are you going?"  
"I dunno. Somewhere. What's with the third degree?"  
He sighed and crossed his arms. "You're acting weird."  
"No, I'm pretty sure you're the weird one."  
Dipper's eyes narrowed. "Just stay away from the forest. A hitchhiker was walking through them yesterday. They havent found him yet."  
Mabel felt her heartbeat quicken, out of both fear and curiosity. A hitchhiker... She could vaguely recall encountering a man with ice blonde hair, a douffel bag, and a wide smile. That smile. Something hadnt been quite right about it. Dangerous and wanting, yet anxious and confused...

"Mabel?"  
She jumped out her thoughts and settled her eyes on Dipper. "Stay away from the forest, got it" she rambled as she brushed past him.

"Mabel!" Dipper called out, watching as his sister sprinted away from him. "I mean it! Do not go to the forests!"

"I'll be fine!" she called out as she rushed across the grass. But the last thing she planned to do was stay away from the forest. That hitchhiker knew something, knew what was happening to her. And if what she was thinking was anything to go by, then he had some kind of involvement in this.

And she was going to find out how.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know, it's corny. Sorry I didnt update last week, I had to babysit. Anyway, expect updates to happen on either Fridays or Saturdays. If not, you can blow up my account.**

 **Special thanks to Princess Dia, Guest, anxresi, littlestmchenrys, Awesomedude1, Melitalo13, SoILikeFanFics, and privateandcadet. Spread the word! I honestly cannot tell you how many good stories I've deleted because they werent catching a lot of hits.**


	3. Tales of Bacon and Hitchhikers Part II

After her return from the woods, Mabel had been feeling... odd. Like a caged animal. Like she had come from somewhere, somewhere free and lively and amazing, only to be placed behind the metal bars of a pen. That's what being in the Mystery Shack felt like. And now that she was out, she realized just how intense the sensation had been. It had been a dull ache in her chest that slowly snowballed into such pain that it had left her feeling woozy and unattached.

 _Not anymore_ , Mabel thought as her feet thumped against the floor of the forest. She smiled triumphantly and threw her head back in laughter as she propelled herself against the ground. She found that the farther she got away from the Shack, the greater she felt. The initial guilt and worry she felt about withheld her... situtation all but vanished the moment she stepped outside.

Glory, this was fantastic! She felt great! It was as if nature had inhanced her senses, and thus welcomed her into its realm of euphoria. The air flowing into her lungs felt like some sort of magical remedy that had awoke her from a deep but restless sleep. The wind seeping into her skin and under her clothes felt like the first cannonball into the pool on a hot day. Mabel watched the scenery around her and felt, for once, like she belonged. This was her home, she was certain. Not that pitiful shack of lies. She inhaled deeply and took in the scent of wood, dirt, pollen, flowers, and the distinct waft of honey. She rolled her shoulders back and pondered the the sounds of falling water, the wings of a butterfly, and the breaths of a deer.

Mabel turned and set her eyes on the trunk of a tree adjacent of her. She was so wrapped up in her natural high that she didnt even detect the small traces of blood surrounding the tree. She just giggled ecstatically and, with ease, scaled upward into the heavens. Along her ascending,she peered into the hole of squirrle saw a baby squirrle curled into a ball. It looked up, as if it had seen her watching it, and cocked its head to the side. The two remained that way, observing each other, until Mabel offered a smile. "Do not be afraid" she whispered. "I am like you, only I'm cuter and not as hairy." The squrrile continued to stare for a minute longer. Then, slowly, it crawled out of the hole and onto her shoulder. Together, the two continued their climb.

When Mabel and the squrrile finally reached the top of the tree, it was well past midmorning, and the sun was at its peak. It was a bright day, and the air had a soft and fuzzy feeling to it. Mabel breathed it in once more and marveled at the beauty of it all. White clouds coated the blue sky and gave off the impressions of mermaids and cupcakes and fire breathing dragons. It was at one point that one of these mermaids passed over the sun.

And the moment was over.

A chilly breeze washed over Mabel. The reassuring smell of honey and flowers was replaced with the overwhelming smell of blood. A deep growl registered in her ears and shook her to her bones. She turned to the squirrle, who seemed to have noticed the change, and whispered "He's back." before she began to descend the tree. The climb down, Mabel noticed, was not as exhilerating as the climb up. She had an ominous feeling, like someone was watching her. With that thought at the back of her mind, she made it to bottom in record time. Once her feet landed on floor of pine needles and... dog pawprints.

Mabel bent down, careful not to disturb the squirrle, and observed the tracks. The circled the base of the tree and looked too be fresh. Like something actually had been watching her.

Or something _is_ watching me, she corrected.

 _snap._

With a smile on her face, Mabel turned her head in the direction of the sound. It seemed funny to her how not afraid she felt right then. The last time she'd been in this situation, everyone solid in her body had been chattering. But now, she merely felt amused. And then she thought of the bite on her arm and the smile slowly slid away. She wouldnt be able to hide it forever. It was getting stronger with every passing second. Mabel turned her arm so that the bite faced her and ran a hand over it. One of the punctures had reopened and was oozing something black that smelled sickeningly sweet.

She turned her nose up at the naueseating stench and dropped her arm back to her side. She unconciously pushed her back up against the tree and watched as the squirrle settled into her lap."What's happening to me" Mabel asked the creature. It simply stared back at her before curling into a ball.

"Destiny."

Mabel snapped her head up and looked around her until her eyes settled on a shadowy figure cowering behind a tree.

"Destiny is happening to you" a steady voice replied.

Mabel frowned and slowly began to approach the creature. She wasnt too surprised to find a man with ice blonde hair awaiting her. A boy really, he couldnt have been that much older than her.

"Hi" she offered.

The boy, leaning against the tree, in return offered her a smile that left her with images of sharp teeth and narrowed eyes. She frowned in confusion and was about to comment on the images when she realized he was looking at her. Her frown deepened as she asked "What?"  
The boy laughed then and said "Well, I'm just surprised to see you is all. I was certain I had seen the last of you."  
Mabel stiffened and craddled the squrrile in her arms. It was making a noise that she took to mean it wasnt too fond of this stranger either. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, still laughing. "The bite" he explained. "Not many have not been none to survive it."

She clenched her fist and felt something stirring in her chest. The same as the night before when she had blindly sought out something to eat. Only now, she wasnt reacting out of hunger. Now, she was angry. "It was you, wasnt it" she asked. "You bit me."  
His eyes darkened, seeming to be offended. "I dont induldge in such practices" he said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Then who..." Mabel trailed off as she heard the sound of a wolf howling. It sounded so clear and perfect and...in pain. She whimpered softly and began to turn around when she felt a cold hand wrap around her arm. The whimper transformed into a growl as she faced the boy. He looked about the same, aside from the fangs now hanging from his mouth. She stared at him, amazed, as she felt herself being dragged away

"I need you to listen to me" the boy said, leading her through the maze of trees. "You were bitten by Ronan. You dont need to know anything about him aside from the fact that he is dangerous and he wants you."  
Mabel struggled to keep up with him, partially because the boy was practically gliding and partially because she really wanted to find the source of the wailing wolf. "Why does he want me" she managed to ask through pants.

The boy made a turn. "You were born with the Mark of Medeina and were thus supposed to be born a wolf. But something happened and you were born human, though the wolf in you has always been present. My older sister, Serenity told our pack we were not to interefere and that your transformation was not part of our destiny. But my older brother, Ronan, went against her orders and bit you anyway. Ah ha!" The boy smiled and dashed to a hollow tree. He peered around them for a second, then crawled in the opening. His eyes were glowed a dark yellow in the darkness. She gulped but nontheless let herself be lead into the tree.

"Okay" she whispered. "So your brother bit me. Why is that a bad thing?"  
The boy remained silent for a minute. Then, not meeting her eyes, he said "We're not supposed to turn people. You're either born like us or not. If we try to turn someone, they either immidiately die or go on a killing spree and die a couple days later."

"..."  
"...Well, that sucks."  
Maybe she was hearing things, but she could have sworn she heard him smile when he said "Yeah, yeah it does."

"So...does that mean I'm gonna die?"  
"I'm not sure. We've heard of those born with the Mark, but there's not much information there...But you were bitten. Which makes you a threat."  
Mabel shifted and absentmindedly began to pat the squirrle. "So what does this have to do with Ronan?"  
Another hesitation before "You dont need to know that right now." The wolf, Ronan apparently, howled once more. Mabel shifted uncomfortably and tried to drive the sound out of her head.

"So what do I do?" she asked. But when she looked up, the golden eyes were gone and heading out the tree. She jumped to her feet and stumbled after him. "Wait" she called out. But it was too late. He had already transformed into the silver wolf and was gone.

 **Special thanks to SlateAgate547, anxresi, Princess Dia, Guest, littlestmchenrys, AwesomeDude1, Melitalo13, SoILikeFanFics, ThunderStarCloud, privateandcadet, and NBosso1.**

 **Just in case there's any confusion about the end, Niall is NOT the wolf that bit Mabel. Since he and Ronan are related, they have the same hair color and thus the same fur color.**


	4. Guess Who's A Werewolf

**OH MY GOSH! Who is ready for the next episode of Gravity Falls tomorrow! Jesus, I'm freaking out just thinking about it. And, just to clarify, that guy's name at the end of the last chapter is NOT Niall. His name, and place in this story, will be revealed later on. I just need something to call him for the time being. That and I cant think of a good name. Vote in the comments! Best one will be chosen! And I guess I should have said this before, but this story takes place after Scary-o-key.**

 **But back to the story...**

The sun was just setting when Mabel stumbled into the Mystery Shack. After her meeting with the Hitchhiker, she had fallen into a stupor and ended up wandering around the forest for a few lost hours. It was only when she heard the urgent cry of a wolf when she snapped out of it and forced herself back into the safe haven that was her summer home.

Even if it did make her feel like a caged animal.

Dipper was out when Mabel came home. Looking for her, probably. She sighed at this as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She felt sluggish, like she was walking through pudding. There was a distant buzzing in her ears and her eyes were going in and out of focus. That tingling feeling in her fingers was back. Her claws and fangs were making their presence known just as she closed the door and pressed her back up against it.

Mabel kicked her shoes off and tossed her sweater to the side as her breathing grew heavy. Ronan's agonized howling rang loud and clear above everything else. She clenched her hands and distracted herself by folding and unfolding towels and washcloths while silmuntaneously counting from one hundred by threes. The amount of concentration it took irratated her, but nonetheless kept her occupied. She was about to refold the garments for the third times and all the way down to her twenties when she heard a voice. It was a single word, two syllables, and yet they made every fiber of hair on her body stand on end:

 _Whisper._

Mabel dropped the bundle of washcloths and rushed over to the window. Her heart just about dropped to her stomach when she saw the figure of the black wolf retreating into the forest. Even when it had disappeared into the concealment of the trees, it took Mabel some time to wrench herself away from the window. But by then, it had already started up again.

She leaned all of her weight against the white surface of the sink and peered into the mirror once more. Her brown eyes had taken on a yellow-orangish tint and were narrowed. Her nose was pointing into a snout. Her teeth were like razor blades and threatened to pierce her lip. Her claws were black and sharp, but short. Like some kind of diesease, a thick coating of fur was spreading over her body. Mabel forced her eyes shut as she crumpled to the ground. _I cant do this_ , she thought as she crawled into the bathtub. _I cant do this. Not alone_. She growled softly as she curled herself into a ball and cried out "GRUNKLE STAN!"

There was a short, but unbearable silence where nothing but her heavy breathing filled the air before Stan yelled back "I'M BUSY!"  
Mabel brought her hand in front of her face and stared at the furry paw. "IT'S IMPORTANT!"  
Even in the bathroom, she could hear him grumble "This'll just take a second" before he slowly made his way up the stairs. "Alright, kid, where are you?"  
"In the bathroom" she called out.

His steps faltered. "Er..."  
A sharp pain struck Mabel's stomach as she said "S-Something's wrong with me."

Stan was silent for a second. Then he said "How about I go get Wendy?"

"What?"  
"You two can sit down and have a nice little talk and-"  
Mabel felt her cheeks burn bright red. "Grunkle Stan" she whined.

"Well, I'm not talking to you about this. Hasnt your mother already told you about-"  
"STAN!"  
"I'm getting Wendy."  
"Stan, please." Mabel curled in on herself some more.

Stan sighed on the other side of the door. "What do you want me to do? You're acting weird and..." He trailed off, as if something were clicking. "Is this typical girl stuff weird or typical Gravity Falls weird?"

Another knife to the stomach. Mabel whimpered and replied "Gravity Falls weird."  
Then the door was opening and the sound of footsteps against the tiled floor. Stan stood there for a bit before hesitantly drawing the shower curtain back. He stared down at his niece, partially confused and partially frightened, before shouting "Soos! We're closing up early!"

. . .

Mabel was sitting on her bed, staring sullenly at the floor, when Dipper barged through her bedroom door. He had leaves sticking out of his hair and mud splashed across his face, suggesting that he really had been out looking for her. Mabel sighed, which came out as more of a growl, and propped her head up on her paw.

"You got bit" Dipper said, sitting down beside her.

"What makes you say that? I could just be preparing for Halloween."  
He rolled his eyes, which made Mabel smile a little. Dipper returned the smile and draped his hand over hers as their Uncle laid down the law.

"Alright" Stan said, crossing his arms. "Some things are gonna have to change around here. For starters... you cant go outside."

Mabel snapped her head up and stared at him. "What?"  
"Mabel, the people in this town are morons. What do you think morons do when they're scared?"  
"I dunno, cry?"  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "No" he sighed." They do stupid stuff that turn into dangerous stuff."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "But Grunkle Stan... people are really into werewolves now. The only thing they love more than them are vampires!"  
"Yeah, on T.V. and in books. But in real life, they'd start a mob so fast it would make your head spin."

Dipper gave her a sympathetic look. "It's for the best. Just until we figure out how to turn you back".  
Mabel hopped to her feet and started pacing. "There is no turning me back. I'm a born wolf! Something just happened so I wasn't technically born a wolf."

The two gave her a blank look, so she sighed and pressed on. "So, what, you're just gonna keep me locked in the house for... forever?"

Stan frowned and pursed his lips. "If there really is no way to turn you back, which I doubt, then we'll just have to help you control..." He gestured to her furry body. "That."

She blinked confusedly and placed her hands on her hips. "And how long will that take?"  
Dipper snorted and said "Forever."  
Stan gave him a look. "You're not helping". He sighed as he turned to face her. "It's only temporary, alright? I'm sure if we look through the Journal, we can find something. But until then, you will not leave this house. Understand?"  
"What if I take Dipper with me?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No butts except yours going to sleep." He ran an exhausted hand over his face. "Look, we'll talk more about this in the morning, okay? Just get some sleep for now." Stan stood then and ruffled her hair before exiting the room.

Mabel threw herself onto her bed and stared gloomily at the ceiling. "He cant be serious" she muttered as Waddles and Shimmer settled beside her. "He cant seriously make me spend the summer in the Shack...right?"

Dipper bit his lip as he crawled into his own bed. "I don't know, Mabel. But...come on, he's got a point. If word gets out, think about what people would do. And not just the people in town. I mean people like Bill."  
Mabel shivered at the name. "I think I'm more worried about Ronan than I am about Bill."  
He turned on his side to face her. "Who's that?"

"Just this guy... apparently, he's the one that bit me."  
"Okay, then, I hate him."  
She smiled. "He's bad, Dipper...I think I heard him near the Shack."  
"He was here?"  
"I don't know. I was kind of freaking out when I heard him, so maybe it was nothing."  
"Or maybe it wasn't."  
"..."

"So, do you like have the enhanced senses and everything?"

Mabel nodded. Then, realizing he couldn't see her, she said "Yeah. Sort of."

"Like what" Dipper asked curiously.

"Smell. Hearing. That kind of stuff." She was worried he'd would ask more questions, but relaxed when all he said was "Sweet."

"Yeah. Sometimes." She turned on her side and said "Night".

Dipper turned off his light and said "Night."

 **Yeah, this chapter sucked.**


	5. The First Week Is Always The Hardest

**Hi you guys! How was your Halloween? Mine was AWESOMESAUCE, I got SHITLOADS of candy! Oh my God, I just CURSED! Anyway, I have recently gotten some feedback that I think was really helpful. I know my writing isnt always detailed and may seem rushed sometimes, but I have been working on that lately. Let me know if it shows in this one!**

The sun was high. The unbearable humidity that had been tainting the air was finally fading away. The temperature. for the first time that summer, was in the low seventies. Almost everyone in Gravity Falls had celebrated the change in weather by storming the public pool.

Almost.

Mabel pressed her head against the window. From the position of their room, she had a perfect look at the pool. All those people, those impossibly and unbelievably ungrateful people, waiting on the Pool Man to open the gates. With the enhanced senses, she could make out the irritation on some of their faces, could head their complaints. "I cannot believe I let you drag me all the way out of the house to stand out here for a whole six minutes" one girl was squabbling to her younger brother. Because she had so much better to do. Because compared to luxuriously frolicking around in that wonderful, wonderful pool, lying on your bed and staring at a cell phone for hours was far more superior. Absolutely dispicable.

Mabel growled in her throat and banged her head against the window.

Dipper, who was lying on his bed with the Journal sprawled out in front of him, looked up. He frowned in concern, then snickered. ( **SNICKERS!)** "You might not wanna do that" he advised. "I doubt Stan'll replace it if we break it again."

She growled loudly, hopped down from the window, and began pacing.

"You okay?"

Mabel flailed her arms and said "I hate this. I. Hate. This. So. Much."  
Dipper winced and bookmarked his Journal. He sat up and let his legs dangle over his bed. "Mabel-"  
"How many days has it been" she asked, eyes frenzied.

He gulped, now familiar with the look; the look that preceeded fangs and claws and fur. "Five...Five? I think five?"  
Mabel ran a hand through her hair as she treaded across the floor. "Hate this" she murmured, his voice deep and sharp. "Hate, hate, hate this!" She groaned and sank to the floor. Her eyes, flashing orange, were wide and alert.

Dipper quickly scrambled over to her. He smiled reassuringly and said "Hey, think of it this way. It could be worse."  
She snorted and asked "Yeah? How?"  
"Well. Stan could have made you one the attractions."  
The thought made Mabel both giggle and shiver. She shook her head and said "Yeah, I guess it could be worse." She looked out the window. Then she let her eyes drop to the floor, a guilt-ridden expression written across her face. "You know" she said quietly. "You can go... to the pool... if you want."  
Dipper tensed and looked away. "That's okay."  
"You should be outside. It's a nice day out. You might not get another chance like this."  
"It's fine really. I need to reveiw some sections of the Journal and test some theories and-"  
"Wendy might be there."  
"..."

Mabel stared down at her hands, internally sighing when she saw how human they looked. "Okay, it sucks being locked in the Shack all day" she admitted. "But... _you_ don't have to be. You've still got a whole summer ahead of you. Don't blow cause of me."  
Dipper frowned and kept his eyes on the mold stains on the ceiling. "If I was considering that... what would you do?"

She shrugged and smiled a mirthless smile. "I'll figure out something." When he didn't reply, she continued. "Come on. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

The twelve year old sighed and stood up. "Only if you're sure" he stated. "I really don't want you by yourself."  
Mabel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dip-Dip. I wont be alone. I've got Waddles and Shimmer. Go. Have fun. It's always a party in Mabel Town."

He bit his lip and threw a glance out the window. The pool had been opened and a steady stream of people were rushing through the gates. A small smile spread across his face. "Half an hour" he declared, handing the Journal to her. "If you get bored, just review the Journal a bit."

Mabel nodded and felt the leather of the book against her hand. She doubted much in the book could interest her, but she wasn't exactly in the place to be picky. So she just watched as Dipper swept the room for his swimming trunks. It took some time, but he looked conflicted when he found them. Like a mother duck planting herself in the middle of a busy road because one of her ducklings was still making his way across. "Go" she insisted. "It's okay. It's really okay."  
Dipper gave her one last look before, with heavy steps, he exited the room.

. . .

It didn't take too much time for Mabel to get bored.  
She tried to take her brother's advice and looked over the Journal, but quickly found herself agitated. She had read a total of three and a half pages prior to angrily slamming the book against the wall. Why was it that their wonderful author had gone through the trouble of documenting every detail about every supernatural creature, aside from werewolves?

It all seemed pretty racist to her.

With that thought, Mabel absentmindedly made her way downstairs for something to eat. The hunger was, more or less, the same; embarrassingly overbearing and demanding. The only change was that she didn't have to hide it from the gang anymore. Well, most of them anyway.

As Mabel sat at the table to make a sandwich of various meats, she felt a wave of melancholy wash over her. She hadn't spoken to the Grenda and Candy in over a week. They had tried to come over three times before to check on her. And each time, they had been turned away by their stubborn, though not very convincing, handyman. "Mabel has an unbelievably incurable, though not deadly, disease that prevents her from answering doors and obsessing over shirtless boys. It's highly contagious. And, um, bad. Yeah." The two had left, though not before throwing a worried glance at their friend's window.

Mabel whined softly as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Oh, God, she missed her friends. She missed going outside. She missed sprinting through the trees, the wind licking at her face. She missed the feeling of being free. Her hands began to twitch at the longing. She sighed, irritable, and focused on a rather disturbing looking picture of two golden eyes staring at her. Golden eyes.

 _Whisper._

Mabel calmly let her hand drop her sandwich on her plate and rose from her seat. She walked over to the painting and eyed it, curiously. It hadn't been there before the shop opened, had it? She closed her eyes softly and thought back to when she and the others had stocked the store that morning. She could remember placing an eerie looking flower pot on this table. So how did the painting get there? It was possible that Stan had gotten an unexpected shipping while she had been locked away for the day, though it wasn't likely.

Mabel lifted the painting off the table and ran a finger along the surface of it. She pried deeper into the memory and saw herself giggling at something Soos said. Her eyes, however, didn't show any amusement. They were worried and suspenseful. Mabel shivered and remembered feeling like she wasn't alone in her skin. Like...

Like she wasn't alone.

The air on Mabel's arms began to stand on end. She gulped and shakily placed the painting back on the table, like it was a snake. She began to back away from it, her skin crawling, as she backed into someone.

"Hey, kid."

Mabel squealed and turned around, fangs bared and claws drawn.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Wendy exclaimed. "It's just me!"  
She stared at her, confusedly, until she stopped reliving the past. "Wendy?"  
"Yeah." She eyed her concernedly. "You okay?"

She blushed slightly and said "I, uh, um... I just... you know. One of those...blackouts." She rubbed the back of her head, sheepishly. What was this, the sixth time they'd been in this position?

Wendy nodded understandingly and hopped onto the counter. She patted the space beside her and a second later, Mabel was sitting there.

"Why aren't you at the pool" the younger girl asked, observing her bathing suit.

Wendy shrugged and took a sip of something out of a red plastic cup. "The place is overcrowded. Bunch of hairy old guys bumping into me? Not my idea of a good time."  
Mabel smirked and rocked her dangling feet back and forward. "Well, nice to know I'm not missing much."

Wendy stopped sipping her drink and rose an eyebrow. She wiped her arm across her lips and watched her intently. "How's your house arrest going?"  
She blew her hair out of her face and leaned onto her knuckles. "It's a process. I've got nothing better to do except work on 'containing the beast'."

"And how's that going?"  
Mabel simply showed the older girl her fingertips.

"Well, if it means anything, you didn't take as long to calm down as last time."

"Thanks."  
Wendy chuckled and hopped down from her post.

"Where you going?"

"Well, we never did get to host your welcome back party."  
Mabel frowned and crossed her arms. "Grunkle Stan would never allow it. Too many people."  
Wendy wiggled her eyebrows devilishly. "Who said he had to know about it?"

A part of Mabel wanted to tell Wendy to call the whole thing off before she got any more ideas. While she despised being locked away all day, she knew that it was for her own good. She was still too sensitive and likely to cause a scene. But another part of her, the part that was tired of her "house arrest", was delighted at the idea of doing something as normal as throwing a party. And she could invite Grenda and Candy and she'd tell them about her predicament and maybe they could work something out and-

"I'm in" she said, excitedly. She let herself be lead up into the living room, where they discussed how they were going to pull this off.

Mabel didn't let herself fret over the fact that the painting had apparently grown legs.


	6. Party Till You Drop

**Rating may or may not change due to the multiple mentions of intoxication.**

It was quite astonishing, if not somewhat unnerving, what Wendy could do with a place as drab and lame as the Mystery Shack within a few hours on such short notice. Soos and Dipper seemed perplexed as to where she was getting all the strobe/black lights and confetti and whatnot from until Dipper rationalized that the teenager was an advid party goer. It would make sense that she knew all the Do's and Do Not's of a party and had a supplier for party junk on speed dial. Nevertheless, every time another person, usually decked out in some punk rock getup, the two couldnt help but drop what they weredoing and gap in amazement. And given that the punk rock fans were entering the Shack every other second, it was truly surprising that they got anything done.

Mabel, on the otherhand, didnt see anything so out of place. In the five days since Stan had put his foot down, she hadnt been allowed down in the Shack while people were out and about. And given that the Shack had become quite popular since the gang's brawl with Gideon, this meant she was only allowed in the Shack before and after closing hours. Which, of course, left her twitchy and restless. Just the thought of being able to walk without having to turn around every few steps brought a smile onto her face. What a glorious feeling it was to feel free, even if she was still contained within the walls of this unfortunate place of mystery. The thought made Mabel's smile widen. Perhaps, at some point during the party, she could sneak away? At the thought of true freedom, her smile turned animalistic, fangs slowly creeping out of her mouth.

"Mabel? You okay?"

Dipper's anxious voice made Mabel's shaking hands stops staping a red strip of streamer against the wall. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine" she said as she began to throw the the stapler from hand to hand, widening the distance every few catches. Then, all of a sudden, she let it drop to the floor. Dipper winced at the sound of metal colliding with wood as Mabel hopped onto the counter and observed the scene before her.

"This is going to be the party of the summer" she declared, smiling lazily.

Her brother rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the stapeler. "Uh huh."  
"No, really. I mean it." She sat down on the counter as her fingers danced across the surface beside her. "I just have a feeling. You know?"  
"Could that feeling possibly be the side effect of eating six bags of marshmellows for breakfast?"  
Mabel returned his eye roll. "No. I just... I dont know. It's weird. I feel like... like something big's gonna happen tonight."  
Dipper's smile slowly turned into a frown. "It that a bad thing" he inquried, but by the time he had asked the question, his twin had already sauntered over to the door, squealing when Candy and Grenda barged through and gave her a bear hug.

He sighed apprehensively and busied himself with carrying a cooler of iced drinks and God-knows-what-else out onto the lawn. It wasn't nearly as heavy as Dipper pictured it would be, but he still swayed from the weight of it. At one point, the thing actually toppled out of his hands and onto the ground. He was calm for about half a millisecond because he had specifically told Soos to make sure the lid to the cooler had been applied properly. Then he remembered that their handyman had been possessed by a punk rock fangirl. The white box collided with the ground, spewing out its contents of mysterious drinks and ice cubes. Dipper groaned loudly and watched as the water from the melting ice began to mix with the dirt in irritation. He attempted to gather the spilled items before eventually giving up. A busted cooler spilling various intoxicating beverages onto the ground. Who knew, maybe those punk rock freaks would think it was the latest craze or something.

Dipper leaned against the white box and looked above him at the rising moon. People were already starting to arrive, and the party hadn't even started yet. His heart beating rapidly, the preteen glanced down at his watch. "Eleven thirty" he murmured, dropping his hand beside him as he turned his face to the moon once more. The clock was ticking down for Mabel's first full moon, and he was in no way prepared. There was no information whatsoever in the Journal about... Mabel's condition. He had read it from front to back, with and without the black light. All he had to go with was common folklore. And he was hesitant to depend on that, given that it wasn't always reliable. Dipper sighed again and absentmindedly reached for a random can.

A dark cloud hanging over his shoulders, he popped it open and took a long sip. The drink was sludgey and tasted of blackberries and cinnamon and... something. Grapes maybe?. He shrugged his shoulders after pondering the ingredients before taking another sip. One minute later, he was chucking the empty can to the side and reaching for another. He was halfway through with the can, which tasted of honey and something spicy, when he felt something tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, kid" a boy about Wendy's age with jet-black hair said, smiling. "Can I get a drink?"

His head swimming, Dipper scowled at him and chucked a can at him.

"Thanks". The boy took a sip of his drink and stared at the glistening moon. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
He shrugged. "Kind of scary."  
The boy rose an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"  
Another shrug.

"Don't tell me. That wolf pack getting to you."  
"Yeah" Dipper sighed. He downed the rest of the can and grabbed another one. "One of them hurt my sister."  
The boy's smile faded. "Really" he asked.

"Really" the younger boy slurred. He stared at his can and felt his stomach lurch. "What am I drinking" he asked himself.

The boy ignored this and said "So, your sister? Is she all right?"  
"I guess. She's... she's kind of sick."  
"Sick how?"  
Dipper frowned and bit his lip, worried. Who was this boy? And why was he asking so many question? And what had Wendy put in that cooler! "Just sick" he muttered.

He nodded then and smiled reassuringly. "Just checking" he said. "Wendy wanted me to check on the two of you, but I couldn't find your sister. I figured you'd know how she was doing."  
"Oh... well, I think she's doing better. She's not moping anymore."  
The boy laughed. "Well, that's good to hear." He looked around him then. "Look, kid, I'd better jet. I told Wendy I'd help her set up the black lights. It's not a party without those bad boys, you know."  
He nodded and opened another can.

"I'd take it easy if I were you, though" the boy warned as he walked away. "You don't look like the type of kid that can hold his wine."

Dipper's head shot up. Wine! That's why it tasted so weird! He groaned and looked down once more at the can in his hand. He pulled his arm back to throw it far, far away. But then again.

He'd already opened it.

. . .

 _Two hours later,_

"So... you are a werewolf" Candy asked, eyes wide.

Mabel nodded, looking down at her hands.

"And your uncle wont let you go outside" Grenda questioned.

She nodded, sighing. The three of them were in her room sitting in a circle on her floor. They had stayed downstairs and partied for a while before eventually retreating upstairs. They talked about boy bands and such for a few minutes, obviously avoiding mentioning Mabel's "incurable but not deadly disease". Eventually, the guilt of keeping such a secret had gotten to her, and within a few minutes, her secret was out in the air.

"What's it like" Candy asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Mabel blushed warmly as she felt fur sprouting over her arms. "Hairy" she said, laughing awkwardly. Then she sighed. "And not as exciting as you'd think. Stan rarely even lets me go downstairs."

Her two friends looked at her sympathetically. "Not even at night?"  
"No. He's worried that even if the townspeople aren't out, some of the supernatural will be out." She shivered then and rubbed her arms. She looked behind her and stared out the window. "Give me a sec" she murmured, crawling over to the window. She could see people partying out on the lawn. A few of them, however, were stumbling around, falling flat on their faces. One of them was Dipper. Mabel rose her eyebrows at that and chuckled. "Didn't know he had it in him" she laughed.

Her friends looked up at her and cocked her heads to the side.

"Girls" she said, eyes glowing yellow. "I think it's about time we make out way back down to the party."

. . .

Soos frowned as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He knew that the party would have been trouble, but he never expected this. All previous parties they had thrown in the Shack paled in comparison to this one. With Stan out of the way, things were once again quickly getting out of hand. The blaring music was actually hurting his ears, there was garbage everywhere, Dipper was _drunk_ , and there was a growing puddle of vomit on the lawn. Jeez, this felt more like a heavy metal party than a belated "Welcome Home" party. And to make matters worse, Soos had absolutely no idea where Mabel was.

"Dude, relax" a voice chuckled from above. He looked above and saw Wendy gliding down the roof of the Shack before landing beside him. "It's just a party. Everyone's having a good time."  
"I don't know, dude" the handyman replied, eyebrows scrunched together. "Something just doesn't seem right about all of this."

The laidback teenaged girl rolled her eyes and pulled out two cans of something the party goers were now dubbing Mystery Goo. Soos accepted the can and swirled the drink around his mouth before frowning. "This tastes...expired" he noted, giving her a look.

"It was half-off" she shrugged. "Besides, it taste better expired.

"What is it anyway?"  
"Various berries and whatever mashed together. That's why it's kind of mushy."

Soos sat the can down beside him before something came to mind. "Oh, I forgot. I saw your friend earlier."  
Wendy took another sip of the peculiar drink and said "Dude, there's like a hundred people here.; you're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"Right. He had black hair and was wearing grey jeans and a black tee. Suspicious kid. He said he was looking for Mabel. He said you said you wanted him to check on Mabel and Dipper."  
Wendy turned her attention away from the ever growing vomit puddle, her face panicked. "I never said that."  
Soos stared at her quizzically and was about to launch a full scale investigation when she suddenly doubled over and hurled all over his shoes.

 **Sorry for the hiatus; my internet's been off for a few weeks! It's good to be back!**


	7. Party Till You Drop Part II

It goes without saying that werewolves are typically stronger and should be locked away when the moon is out. It also goes without saying that werewolves are far more irritable and should be kept away from other people after sundown. It also goes without saying that Mabel Pines is severely addicted to Smile Dipp and should never, under any circumstances, be allowed to consume any quanities of the candy.

But given that everyone is wasted and all inhibitions have clearly been abandoned , no one's really going to remember any of this.

"I've never been to a party like this before" Grenda noted, watching the people around her.

"Yes, me niether" Candy agreed as a stumbling boy handed all three girls cans of something fruity smelling.

Mabel took a waft of the liquid and instantly turned her nose up at it. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy and her head started spinning. She groaned softly and reached up to massage her temple.

"Mabel?"  
She looked up then and found her friends staring back at her. She smiled weakly and said "Yeah?"  
Grenda grinned madly. "You've gotta try this! It tastes like happiness!"

The twelve-year-old's stomach churned at the idea of the substance making its way past her lips. She winced and said "No thanks."

The two shrugged before throwing their heads back as they drank the strange liquid. Mabel merely watched as another strange smell drifted over her. She didnt know what it was, only that it seemed to be coming from nearly every body in the room. And it wasnt a very flattering smell.

Suddenly, the party didnt seem like much fun anymore. Mabel shivered then and yearned for her sweater. She rubbed her arms and looked around her. She had this strange feeling she wasnt alone. Which really wasnt too out of the ordinary, seeing that there were over a hundred people here and the guests were _still_ pouring in. But it was more than that. She had this unnerving inkling that...

That she was being watched.

Slowly, Mabel looked over out the window and found golden eyes staring back at her. You would think that this alone would have sent her into a frenzy; people tend to freak out when they discover something is watching them. But, suprisingly, this didnt bother Mabel. Nope. Not at all. She'd been seeing those eyes for a week now. They were like an old friend of hers. So was she scared of that single pair of eyes? No. She was petrified of the _multiple_ pairs of eyes.

And the way they seemed to be calling out to her.

 _Whisper._

Another shiver shot up Mabel's spine at the word that echoed through her ears. Whisper. Whisper, Whisper, Whisper. Why was that word so important? And why did she feel so attached to it? She froze when she felt her skin begin to crawl. "Oh no" she groaned.

She turned to Grenda and Candy, who were laid out flat on the floor and laughing at something she couldnt see. "Girls" she said in a small voice. "I, um, I-I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm gonna head back upstairs."

Candy pouted. "Mabel, no!" she cried. "You can not go! The party just started!"  
"The party started like six hours ago" Mabel muttered, wincing as her shoes began to pinch.

"Come one" Grenda slurred, sitting up. "At least have a drink."  
"It tastes fantastical" Candy giggled.

"Is that a word?"  
"Who cares!" She snatched up a can and held it out for her friend.

Mabel eyed the can for a moment before she felt something rushing up from her stomach. She whimpered weakly before quickly turning around. She brushed past the dancing people crowding her, murmuring quiet apologies as she went. She propelled herself out the door and found herself crouching in the grass. She inhaled deeply, pushing past the overwhelming smell of vomit and intoxication, and let the scent of nature and air wash over her. Mabel sat there for a moment before she heard footsteps approaching her. She sniffed the air again and was shocked when she realized she recognized the person based on smell. She turned around and saw her brother standing in front of her.

"Heyyyyyy, Mabel" he said,a big goofy grin plastered across his face.

Mabel rose an eyebrow. _Gee, am I the only person here that's NOT drunk? "_ Hey, Dip-Dip" she muttered.

"Is this party awesome or what" he laughed.

She shrugged and said "Think I'm gonna go with 'or what'." She brought her knees close to her and shivered again.

Dipper frowned. "Awwwww, what? Why would you say that? This party is... the... the bomb!" He laughed again and shook his head.

Mabel took the can from his hand and said "I think you've had enough to drink for tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I think you haven't had enough to drink. Come on. It's a party! You love parties! Have some fun, Mabel."  
"I'm just not in the mood for partying" she mumbled.

He groaned loudly. "Geez, Mabel when did you become such a downer."  
She stared at him incredulously. "Seriously?"  
"You used to be the life of the party. Now you're just a buzzkill."  
Mabel clenched his fists and tried to contain the growl rumbling deep in her chest. "Well, I'm sorry if my being a werewolf is such an inconvenience."

Dipper winced as if she had belted him across the face. "That's not what I meant" he said, his words stumbling over one another.

"Yeah, well, that's what it sounds like." She looked up then and saw dark yellow eyes staring at her. Instead of turning into a bundle of nerves, though, a smile broke onto her face. She knew those soft, dark yellow eyes. "I'll be back" she said, distractedly. She hopped to her feet and rushed over to the front of the lawn where she had seen the eyes. The eyes consequently took a few steps back until they were near the side of the house. Mabel frowned in befuddlement as she took a few cautious steps towards them again. The eyes remained still until she was but a few paces away and started walking away again until it had disappeared behind the house. Mabel looked around her before she followed the eyes behind the house.

"Hello" she whispered, suddenly aware that she was alone. "Creepy hitchhiker guy? I know you're here."  
There was a rustle behind her. She jumped and turned around, teeth bared. Then she saw the "creepy hitchhiker guy" and relaxed. Then tensed once more. "What the heck is your problem" she hissed. "There are like a bajillion people here! Do you know what they would do if they found out I was sneaking off with you?"  
The boy ignored her questions and examined her quickly. He sighed and crossed her arms. "That's not good."

Her scowl dissipated. "What's not good?"  
He grabbed her arm and observed the fur sprouting out over it. "Your development. It's happening too fast."

"And what exactly does that mean?"  
"It means you're body's adjusting to the bite sooner than your mind is." When all he got was a blank stare, he clarified. "You're becoming a werewolf, but you don't know it."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could I not know I'm becoming a werewolf?"  
The boy sighed deeply. He looked around them before resettling his eyes on her. "I'm gonna tell you something. Okay? And it's... it's kind of scary."  
Mabel shrugged. "I've been held hostage by a crazy kid who wants me to be his queen and has tried to kill my family on multiple occasions. Try me."  
He rose an eyebrow, amused, before shaking his head. "All right."

"I know I was a bit brief during my last visit" he started. "Granted, I was in a bit of a hurry. I was hoping I could just give you the basics, and you would be all set." He exhaled deeply. "But given that some people are quite stubborn, I don't see how that's going to happen."  
"You were born with the Mark of Medeina, as I told you last time. This entitles that though you were not born a wolf, there was the possibility that you could be if bitten. Many wolves, like my sister, did not approve of this as it has been told that wolves born with the Mark are far more temperamental and unpredictable than regular wolves. But this only appealed to wolves such as my brother. So he bit you anyway. This disagreement has in turn caused my pack and his pack to go war, which is why the 'new' wolf pack has arrived here. " He paused and shook his head. "I'm getting off topic" he scolded himself, looking at her intensely. "Mabel, I know you may not understand what I'm saying to you. I understand this may be a lot to take in. But you need make some sense of this. You are a very strong, very powerful, and very dangerous creature. And these little bursts of anger you've been experiencing? They're only going to get worse. And when that happens, Ronan will come for you. And when that happens, he will destroy any residue of your humanity."  
Mabel, pale and shaking, stared at him for a moment before asking "What do I do?"

The boy returned her stare and said "You need to learn to control your inner wolf."

"Okay and just how do I do that?"

He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly, there was the sound of brakes screeching. Mabel winced as she sniffed the air and caught the scent of who was behind the wheel of the car.

"All right, you disgraceful bums" Stan yelled. "Get off my lawn! Git!"

"Oh, God" Mabel groaned as Stan started chewing out the trespassers.

 **Yeah, that was short. I just had to put in something that explains Mabel's...condition cause I keep going back to Chapter 3 and get severely depressed. No, seriously, I just look at it and go: Kierra. You better than that. :D, hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving. If not, fingers crossed that this week will be better!**


	8. Party Till You Drop Part III

**Sorry about that! It was not a mistake that this chapter was deleted. It was merely irritating my life because of how sloppy and short and sloppy and amateur and sloppy and lousy it was. Did I mention it was sloppy? Anyway, I was gonna just delete it then quickly replace it after editing. But I tried to do the edits on a touch screen. Long story short, NEVER do anything on this site on a touchscreen.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm done ranting and bashing myself, this is basically Chapter 8, before I spazzed and took the whole thing down, with some stuff added in. Hope it makes up for my laziness lately!**

 **Oh, and one more note! This counts as this week's update, so no update Sunday. It's the holiday season. That and, again, I major in procrastination. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

The amount of rage (and complete beffuddlement as to why such a thing as a Vomit Pit existed) radiating off of Stan was so unbelievable it was almost comedic. One could almost fall over from laughter after witnessing the old man's spazz attack as he observed the party around him. One could do that. But then you'd have to realize that your laughter was probably loud enough for him to hear and come find you, which you really dont want; not with him in the that state of mind.

"We should go" the boy said, sternly. "He'll be too distracted with this mess to notice you're gone."  
Mabel's ear pricked before laying down against the top of her head, eyes wide and lip trembling. The boy gave her a perplexed look. "What?"  
"I dont know you" she said in a small voice, staring down at her feet, which had punctured the tops of her shoes.

He sighed before closing his eyes and wiping his hands over his face. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay. Remember when I said your kind os typically more tempermental and emotional than the rest of us."  
Mabel shook her head shyly.

"Well, basically what that means is your emotions will sometimes get the better of you. And with you being a girl- a teenaged girl, at that - that kind of makes the mood swings worse. Which is what", he gestured towards her, " _that_ is."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you're just paranoid. You have no reason to fear me, Pup. We are practically family."

Mabel shivered and looked away. "I dont know."  
The boy stared at her for a moment, his face full of guilt and hesitation, before a cautious smile broke out onto his face. "Hey" he said, his voice suddenly cheerful. "I know how I can get you to trust me."  
She kept her eyes on the ground but raised an ear at that. "How?"

He peered around the side of the house and saw Stan screaming at Dipper. He shook his head before turning to face her again. "I heard you like Smile Dipp."

She shrank even father away from him. "I'm not supposed to have any of that. It makes me act loopy."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, revealing a package of the stuff. "Uh huh. And I'll bet the last time you had any was before you were bitten, wasnt it?"  
Mabel shook her head, unsure of where this was heading.

"Well, you know werewolves typically are stronger than humans. Physically and mentally. You'll be able to handle it" he explained, ripping off the top of the package and nodding at her hand.

Mabel stared for a moment, her head swimming as she recalled her experience at Dusk 2 Dawn. She most certainly didnt want a repeat. But... if what the Creepy Hitchhiker Guy was saying was true, then wouldnt that mean she was missing out on something as great and magnieficent as Smile Dipp. Maybe she could handle it better now that she had been bitten. And who would it be hurting if she just had _one_ meager package? And, seriously, she was a friggin' werewolf for crying out loud! What were the chances of her succumbing to the power of Smile Dipp now?  
Shaking quite visibly, Mabel stuck her hand out and made a small noise in her throat when she felt the package fall into her hand. She reached inside and quickly scooped up some of the pink stuff onto the stick before she took a bite. She looked up at the boy, who gave her a reasurring smile and thumbs up. Because, honestly, as rare as the Marked Ones were, werewolves known to fall under the influence over a little sugar had never happened before.

Needless to say, there is a first time for everything.

. . .

It didnt take very long for the party to disband. People tended to scatter to the winds whenever Stan's face came into the mix. Even though every single person had enough intoxicating liquids swimming around in their bodies to spontaneously combust if they got to close to an open flame, they all got some pretty good distance between the old man before falling flat on their faces.

Well, all except five.

"So let me get this straight" Stan said, his face and voice calm for the first time that night. "You threw a party without my permission, with an almost inexistent entrance fee-"  
"It was twenty-five bucks" Wendy slurred, leaning against Soos's shoulder.

"You brought alcholic beverages into the Shack" he continued.

"Technically, we dont even know what was in that cooler" Soos murmured, his eyes closed.

"You let my nephew get drunk Then decided it was a good idea to get everyone within a fifty mile radius also drunk."  
"I'm not drunk" Dipper argued, sprawled face-down across the floor. "I'm just tired and naesous. And the walls wont stop shifting." He looked up for a second. "And you all look like porpoises."

"There's a..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Vomit Pit_ on the lawn."

Grenda, with her back pressed to Candy's, piped up "Vomit Pit's are all the rage now! We were going for a world record."  
"AND you let al of this happen with the chance of someone finding out about Mabel's _condition_." He crossed his arms. "Is there anything else I need to know about?"

Her hair dangling in front of her face, Candy stated matter-o-factly "There's also the possibility that the wolf pack found Mabel."  
Stan's face paled. "What?"  
She shrugged. "She disappeared a while ago."

He face palmed before turning tomato red in rage. "HOW CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!"  
Wendy turned her head to the right and chuckled. "Bruh, someone's stealing your car."  
"What! I had to steal that from Budd!" He turned around and shot out of the room, snatching a broom as he went. The five kids watched as he chased after his car, waving the menancing oversized toothpick as he screamed "Get back hear, you ragamuffins!"

. . .

Mabel looked up at the moon and shivered. It was high above the tops of the trees and shining so brightly that it cleared a perfect path through the forest as she trekked through it with... with...

"Hey" she spoke up then. "What's your name?"

When all she got was silence and a raised eyebrow in response, she continued. "Well, I cant just call you Creepy Hitchhiker Guy."

He sighed as if the question irritated his life. "Jerome" he finally said.

"Huh. Well, Jerome, you got a last name?"

"Not important" he dismissed, eyes narrowing.

Mabel rolled her eyes but let the topic drop before looking around her. The two had arrived in a section of the woods she had never seen before. Along the trees were small wooden cottages. Tiny figures with small heads poked out of the windows. Mabel offered a hesitant wave and smile. The small creatures smiled back before they were quickly lead back into the cottage.

"Try not to draw too much attention to yourself" Jerome advised. "Wolves aren't exactly thrilled about outsiders, especially if that outsider happens to have the Mark."

Mabel nodded and ducked her head as Jerome lead her up a tree into the smallest cottage in the tribe.

"Sister" Jerome called out. "I have returned with the Pup."

There was silence for a moment before a soft but strong voice called out "Splendid news." Then a girl with a strong resemblance to Jerome emerged from the shadows. She smiled softly as she walked over to Mabel and took her hands in her own. "Hello, my child. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mabel turned to Jerome, uncertainty in her eyes. He merely nodded at her before sitting on the floor.

"There is no need to be afraid" Serenity reassured her. "I am here to help."

Mabel frowned and asked "So you're a... a...a..."

She nodded and said "A werewolf." She gestured her eyes to her arm. "May I?"  
Mabel gave her an odd look before saying "Sure..."

Serenity nodded again and turned Mabel's arm over. A frown slowing etching across her face, she muttered "Just as I feared."

Jerome sighed. "She's evolving too quickly."

"At this rate, her body will become overwhelmed with the power surging within her."

"What does that mean?" Mabel inquired.

"It means we need to find a way to remove the venom from your body before it kills you. Or worse." A distant look fell over Serenity's eyes.

A sudden chill wafted over the young girl then.

Mabel whimpered and curled in on herself. She looked around before her eyes settled back on the two werewolves that were eyeing her strangely.

"Is something the matter" Serenity asked her, eyes flashing.

"Just a little chilly" came her reply. She looked up and found the moon shining down on her from a crack in the ceiling. "How long is this gonna take? I've gotta get back home before my Grunkle Stan blows a gasket."  
Jerome rolled his eyes and said "No need to worry about that. I've got it covered."  
Mabel opened her mouth to protest, but Serenity cut her off.

"Mabel, we need you to understand how important this is" she said, taking her hands once more. "There are a lot of people out there who would very much like to have you in your possession."  
She rose an eyebrow. "Because I've been...Marked."  
The older wolf shook her head. "Because you've survived the Mark. It is very rare for one to be born with the Mark, but it is even more rare for one to live pass their first few years of life. And, lastly, you have survived the Mark _and_ the Bite. When people hear of someone who have survived either, they naturally start plotting. When they hear of someone who survived _both..._ wars ignite."

"Your uncle was right to keep you locked inside of your...house" Jerome spoke up. "But that may not be enough to keep Ronan's pack at bay. And with word spreading that you don't possess the means of controlling that power, they'll be itching for a brawl.

Mabel's heart skipped a beat. "Word's spreading."  
"We suspect we have a mole in our mist" Serenity explained, closing her eyes softly.

A silence settled over the three before Mabel broke it. "So my...powers" she began, shaking her head confusedly. "If it's so dangerous that it could kill me...what are we gonna do?"

"Our initial plan was to train you to control these powers. But, we people interfering and the lack of time, we have to turn to another remedy."  
"Extraction" Jerome said.

His sister nodded and craned her neck up towards the ceiling. "Your first full moon. It is approaching, is it not?"  
"Yeah."  
"You will be at your most powerful then. Which means your inner wolf will make its presence known."

"So, what you're gonna shoot me with a silver bullet?"  
Serenity winced as if she'd been belted while Jerome, with a bitter smile, coolly said "If you wish to be dead, then yes."  
Mabel narrowed her eyes but let it pass. "Okay, so then what? You're... extracting my wolf?"  
"Basically, yeah."

"And how exactly are you gonna do that?"

Serenity turned around then and looked across the shelves lining the walls before coming across a thin book that could fit in the palm of her hand. She flipped through the pages and eventually landed on one page. Smiling, she thrusted the book at her.

Mabel cocked her head as she stared at a list of odd ingredients. "What-"  
"The extraction will occur as the result of a potion" Jerome explained. "When the moon is full, you will need to slather yourself in the potion. If it works, you will be cured."  
She crossed her arms. "And if it doesn't."  
When all she got were sad faces and silence, her shoulders tensed. "Oh."

 **Special thanks to 90kid2387 for helping me with this chapter and their patience with the amount of time it took for me to input their ideas into the story. Special thanks also goes to randompasserby for caring enough to inform me that Chapter 8 had "mysteriously" disappeared. Sorry for the confusion!**


	9. Uilossel

_,Five days later,_

"Mabel?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Mabel, who had submerged her face in a barrell of water, suddenly resurfaced and took a deep breath. "What" she asked, spitting water as she spoke.

"I just asked what were you doing?"

"Oh." She grabbed the towel leaning against the chair beside her and pressed it against her face. "Well, you remember Jerome, right?"

"The creepy hitchhiker guy who stole you in the middle of the night to tell you you have to extract your werewolf or your screwed?"

"Yeah, that one." Mabel threw her towel on the table and shook her hair dry, earning a questioning look from her brother. "What?"

"Nothing. Now what about Jerome?"

"Oh. He stopped by earlier and said a way to help me control my wolf was to keep myself preoccupied."

Dipper rose an eyebrow. "And you decided the best way to do that was by drowing yourself in a barell?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Actually, I was bobbing for oranges while simultaneously counting down from one hundred by threes."

"Bobbing for oranges?"

She giggled. "We were out of apples, and either way, it was effective. My wolf is just peachy." Then her face turned serious as she walked over to him, examining the contents laid out in front of him: moonflower petals, orange sand from the Land of the Rainbows, the tooth of a griffin, and a test tube containing the tears of a troll. She then drifted her eyes over to the list and sighed in relief when she found only two items left unchecked. Then she tensed once more when she saw what the two items were: the Kaleidoscopic Mushroom and the blood of an elf. Mabel wasnt as worried about the Mushroom as she was about the elf; the Mushrom wouldn't be an easy find, but once they did find it, all they would be doing was digging a plant out of the earth. But retrieving the blood of an elf? She didn't even want to think about how that would go?

"Okay" Dipper said, dragging her out of her thoughts. "So, since we only have two days left before your first full moon, we should probably split up and look for the last two ingriedients"

"Good idea. So I was thinking the mushroom would probably be somewhere around the gnomes, so I'm gonna start there-"

"You're not looking for the mushroom."

Mabel froze. "What? Why wouldn't I look for the mushroom? I've got a stronger nose, so I'll be able to find it easier than you."

"Yeah, but you also know more about elves than I do. Remember, before your vampire obssession? And besides, now that you've brought up the nose thing, youlre more likely to sniff out something made of flesh and blood than some plant."

"Yeah, but Dipper-"

"And I actually know where to look because this isn't the first time I've heard of this Mushroom. Back when Soos got shrunk and I was looking for a way to make him big again, I came across a page in the book about it. I've always kept it bookmarked since it's pretty powerful and go out to look for it whenever I have the free time." Then he looked up and saw Mabel eyeing him sadly. "What?"

"Dipper, we need elf blood. Blood, Dipper. How am I supposed to get the blood?"

Dipper sat back against his chair. "The same way we got that tooth from the griffin. Ask him for it."

"Yeah and what if that elf is like the griffin and tells me I'll have to fight for it?"

"Then you fight for it. Duh."

"I'm not supposed to be getting myself worked up, Dipper. Especialy not when we're this close to the full moon. And besides, I cant fight anyway. If I could, I wouldn't have lost Shimmer in that fight with the griffin: she said, choking with emotion on the last part.

"Mabel, you're our best fit for something like this. There's no changing that. Now if you want, I can go after both the blood and the Mushroom, but there's no gurantee that I'll have them both in time."

Mabel groaned and held her face in her hands.

"Here." Dipper reached into his vest and handed her the Journal. "There's a lot of information on elves in there, just in case you've gotten rusty. You'll be fine, Mabel. I know you will."

She sighed and grabbed the leather book. "I hoep you're rgiht."

. . .

Finding the Elf Clan wasn't as hard as you'd think it would be. The Journal had clear, laid out instructions that lead directly to the land of the little critter, and once you got there, it was pretty much smooth sailing. Though the book stated that they were a discreet species, there were signs that someone small was living in the area: tiny foot prints and discarded huam objects, like Q tips and bottle caps, just lying about. Of course, Mabel had to stumble around for a bit before she actually found something interesting.

At first, it was just the occasional rustle in a bush or something. And given that she was too busy wrapped in her thoughts about how she would get elf blood to notice, this really didn't strike her as too perculiar. Then it was the sudden snap of a twig. Mabel's ears pricked up, but she didn't find this alarming either, so she continued her stroll through the woods. Then there was a sharp clatter to her right, and suddenly, she was at full attention.

"Hello", she called out. "Is anybody there?"

The clattering sounded again, this time further away. Mabel rose an eyebrow and walked in the direction of the clattering, crawling over and through bushes as she went. As she got closer, the noises began to cease and were replaced with voices.

"I told you, it was her! Who else could it be?"

"I'm sorry, kid, but there's just not enough evidence. You didn't actually see her-"

"I didn't need to see her because I know it was her! It's always her! that little theif has been nothing but trouble since the day she was born."

"i know you think that, Fuindir, but we just dont have the evidence to prove that."

"You're a silly old man. How can you say we dont have evidence! Everyone knows she's no good, and it's only a matter of time before we..."

"What?"

Mabel peered through the bushes and found two small little men, one with brown hair and one with white, staring at her with wide eyes. Above them was a small girl that looked younger than the both of them., locked away in a wooden cage. She looked up at Mabel with eyes full of curiosity.

"Um, hi" Mabel greeted. "I was just passing through and wondering if any fo you would be willing to-"

"It's one of the Stompers" the little boy cried. "Run!"

The old man stumbled after him as the two rushed under a bush nearby. "What about the girl?"

"Oh, let the Stomper have her. Maybe then she'll get what's coming to her."

Mabel stared at the retreating figures for a second before settling her eyes on the little girl. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Um, are you okay?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

"Do you need help?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Mabel shrugged. "I dont know.I just thought that cage looked a bit uncomfortable" she explained as she walked over to her.

The small girl clung to the bars of the cage and watched with curious but suspicious eyes as the larger girl easily broke the cage apart.

"There! Better, right?"

The small girl merely cocked her head to the side.

"Oh,um, I'm Mabel. And you are..."

She hesistated for a second before saying "Uilossel. But you can call me Yui."

"Hi, Yui. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out.

Yui flinched and covered her head with her hands.

"No, I'm not gonna- no, it's gesture. Just shake it."

Yui looked up and found Mabel smiling down at her. She stood up, slowly, and shook her forefinger. "Thanks" she said as she walked closer to the edge of the cage. From here, Mabel could see her clearly. She had hair as white had snow that was pulled back into two long braids . Her skin was pale, aside from her rosy red cheeks. She wore a dark blue dress with baby blues boots. Her eyes were light green and shined bright with mischief. "I thought those guys were gonna get me for sure this time."

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the cage, landing squarely on the stump the other two elves had been standing on. "I stole some pumpkin seeds from that short one. He was trying to convince that old guy that I needed to be executed instead of exhiled."

Mabel nodded and looked around. "So what are you gonna do now? Since you cant go home and all."

Yui shrugged and kicked a pebble off the stump. "I dunno. Crash with some beavers maybe. Wont be so bad. I've done it before."

"...Or you could stay with me. If you want."

She frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You seem cool, and I've got more than enough room."

"Anfd you're not just joshing me? You really wouldn't mind having me around?"

Mabel smiled. "Sure."

For the first time, Yui beamed up at her. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

. . .

The walk home was far more exciting than the walk to the Clan. During that time, Yui revealed that she had been part of six tribes in totaland that she had been kicked out of half of them for stealing. She also revealed that she was a Snow elf, was two months old, liked to stargaze, and knew that Mabel was a werewolf. At the revealation of the last one, and Mabel's stunned expression, she explained that elves also have a good sense of smell. That and the preteen's tail had slipped out without her knowing.

By the time the two made it back to the Shack, Mabel had made up her mind that she would rather face the horrors of the full moon without the serum than take blood from her new friend. As she walked up to her brother later that evening, Yui securely tied around her waist by her hair and sound asleep on her shoulder, she simply shrugged and smiled.

But Dipper had made a recipe as a substitution for the blood after searching for the Mushroom, just in case Mabel had failed. So, as it turned out, they didn't even need the blood.

As the three went to sleep that night, Yui in a house made of the box of a bar of soap, cotton balls, and the remains of an old shirt, Mabel couldn't helo but feel at ease.

Even if there was only one day left before the full moon.


	10. Marshmellows and Horse Shoes

**Hey, howdy hey, whaddup peeps! Who's ready for another chappie! You, of course, if you bothered to click on this story.**

"All right, kids, lets get something straight."

Dipper and Mabel continued chewing their waffles and looked at their Uncle. Stan narrowed his eyes at the suspicious bowl of Lucky Charms in between the two.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "The two of you seem to be forgetting your places as of late. Dipper, I dont think I need to remind you that you're still grounded for letting that fiasco happen a couple days ago. And Mabel, if you keep going outside when I've specifically told you not to, I'll burn all your stuffed animals."

Mabel's jaw dropped. "How did you know that?"

Stan merely crossed his arms and smirked deviously. "I've got sources."

Soos, who had been conspicuously cleaning the windows of the Shack turned around then and said "Sorry, dude."

She pouted and sighed. "Well, that could have been Dipper wearing one of my sweaters because it was kind of chilly yesterday. What makes you think that was me?"

"Because Dipper wouldn't bring home that" Stan muttered pointing at the bowl of cereal.

The milk in the bowl suddenly began to bubble before a small head with white hair surfaced. Yui narrowed her eyes and pointed at him, accusingly. "Hey, watch it, ya crusty old Stomper. The Maple Tree has given me permission to take residence in your strange bungalow of treachery and mischief. So lay off."

"See" Mabel giggled. "Yui thinks you're being too strict too."

"She cant even say your name right!"

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Look, that's besides the point. I cant just stay in the house anymore. I've gotta help Dipper look for that pretty Mushroom, or else I'll be stuck like this forever. Or worse. And Jerome says locking me away is only gonna make me more restless, which will make tomorrow night even worse."

Stan's face softened.

Yui snickered as she picked up a horseshoe marshmellow and nibbled on it. "She told you!"

"All right, listen you-"

"Hey, I have an idea" Dipper butt in. "Why dont we bring Wendy and Soos with us? That way you wont have to worry about anything!"

"Because that last time I left those two in charge, the Vomit Pit was born."

"Stan, come on. We're running out of time to fix Mabel." He gulped when he saw Mabel glaring at him. "I mean, er, get rid of your wolf."

"Right."

He winced under her gaze and looked away.

Stan exhaled deeply. "This is a bad idea."

"Most likely" the twin admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"All right. But I still dont want Mabel leaving this house. It's too close to the full moon, and we're already pushing our luck. Someone stoppedby yesterday and asked me when I would be unvailing the girl with the pointy teeth and glowing eyes. We've gotta be more careful."

Mabel's ears laid back against her head. "Stan."

Dipper laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Mabes."

She sighed and looked over at Yui, who was currently throwing all the oats out of the bowl and savoring the marshmellows. "I've never had herbs this sweet before" she exclaimed, her eyes excited.

"Well, I guess someone will have to show Yui around" she said glumly.

Dipper nodded as he hopped from the chair and walked over to the handyman, who had obviously been listening in on the whole conversation. A quiet and breif converstion passed between the two before the two shot out of the door.

Mabel pushed her wafffles around with her fork despondently, her appetite, for once, inexistent.

"Sorry kid" Stan said, ruefully. "We just cant take any chances." Then he walked over to the front of the store and flipped the sign so that it read "We're Open!" Then he turned around and said "You should probably head upstairs or in the back. They'll be coming in soon."

"Right." Mabel pushed her plate away and stood up. She looked down at the elf and held her hand out. "Come on, Yui. That means you too."

She shook her head stubbornly and dove under the milk again.

"I'll pick out the marshmellows for you if you come along."

Yui resurfaced and shot out of the milk. "Well, what are we waiting for!"

. . .

"So what's the deal with that old Stomper with the fat head and big ears" Yui asked as Mabel lead her into the kitchen. She reached into her satchel and plopped an hourglass into her mouth, sighing as she did so. "Oh, this is heaven."

Mabel shrugged and she leaned against the wall. "He's just looking out for me. People who care about you usually go crazy with trying to keep you safe."

Yui nodded and mocked Mabel's movements, leaning against the salt shaker. "So, this Stomper? He...cares about you?"

"Yeah. He's my uncle. Great Uncle. Grunkle."

"And your mother and father?"

Mabel looked out the window. "I wouldn't know. My mom died when me and Dipper were born and my dad... well, he went missing a long time ago; no one really knows what happened to him. One day he just...disappeared. And we never heard from him again."

Yui, who had dropped her moon, eyed and sadly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine, really."

An long, but comfortable silence fell over the two before the eldest of the girls suddenly said "So, what about you? Why aren't you living with yuor family?"

The small elf fumbled with her fingers. "Well, they kind of kicked me out after they found out I was a thief. I used to live with my sister, Ornith, but she just got engaged, and I dont wanna deal with that."

Mabel cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

Yui walked over to the sugar shaker and crawled on top of it. "I dunno" she muttered, rubbing her finger along the top of the canister. "She just seems like she's forgotten about everything before Amartheldaer showed up on his fancy stoat. A stoat of all things!"

"Er, what's wrong with a stoat!"

Yui flung her arms about. "Hello! I am the Keeper of the Rodents. It's not an official title, sure, but everyone knows that you cant just borrow someone else's title, official of not! It's like my job!"

"I thought stealing was your job."

She rolled her eyes. "Keeping my little bundles of joy safe is my job. Stealing is more of a hobby. A habit, really. But that's besides the point. Rodents are the only things in life that have truly ever accepted me, aside from Ornith and maybe you, The Maple Tree. My best friend happens to be a ferret. And this guy just saunters in here on a stoat, like it's normal or something! And then he had the nerve to offer its pelt to her, since its tradition to do so in his clan or whatever. And THEN, this is the worse part, she accepted. Like I wasn't standing right there! Like this wasn't a living...thing they were talking about! Then we got in a fight, and Amarttheldaer said Ornith had to choose between the two of us. And she chose him, if you can believe it! Some snob from up the river back over her own flesh and blood!" She sighed and lifted shoved a rainbow into her mouth. "So, naturally, I left." When Mabel continued to stare at her, expectantly, she added "The end."

The twin frowned and asked "But...how did you wind up in that cage?"

"Oh. Well, because Ornith was my sister and everyone wanted to be her mate. So they usually went easy on me. But word spread pretty quickly that we weren't exactly buddies anymore. So lately everyone I've ever robbed has been trying to catch me and have me arrested and or killed. Those buffons you saw yesterday were just two of the people who've locked me in the cage this past week." When she saw Mabel's worried expression, she smirked. "Oh, no need to worry. No one would dare mess with me now. Not when I've got a Mongruel Stomper for a friend."

Mabel tried not to let the term upset her, as she knew elves spoke differently than humans, but found herself getting agitated anyway. Her eyes were shifting between brown and yellow and her fingertips were sprouting claws.

"See that's what I'm talking about? Who would want to mess with that!"

"Mabel? You in here?"

Mabel looked up and found Wendy entering the kitchen. She eyed the elf sitting on top of the salt shaker and rose an eyebrow. "All right, explain. I get 'relieved of duty' for a few days, and I come back and there's a dwarf in here."

"How dare you compare me to such a filthy, disgusting thing" Yui shouted. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a marsmellow horseshoe. "Face my wrath" she screeched.

Wendy watched as the marshmellow plopped across her cheek. "You're gonna fight me with breakfast foods?"

"I WAS REACHING FOR SOMETHING ELSE!" Yui reached in her bag again and pulled out an actual horseshoe, this one brass and about the size of a full-length fingernail, and threw it at her.

The teenager merely snatched it out of the air and wiggled her eyebrows in mischief. Yui' stared at her, her jaw dropped and her eyes exploding out of her head, in disbelief. "Mutiny! Mutiny! The Maple Tree, quickly, assault her with your claws!"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Yui, this is my friend. Wednesday. Wendy for short."

Yui walked over to the edge of the table and examined her. "May I have my horseshoe back."

"Sure, dude. Just watch where you throw that thing. Nearly took my eye out" she shrugged, tossing it back to her.

"I shall keep that in mind. And my name is not Dude, as the Tree just stated, but Uilossel. Yui, though, is apparently easier to say."

"'Dude' is just something you call somebody. Like buddy. Or bro."

"Or homeslice" Mabel piped up.

"Yeah, but 'Dude' is actually cool."

Yui nodded. "I understand. So this 'Dude' is an alias allies may call each other?"

"Er, sort of, I guess." Wendy turned to Mabel then and asked "Where are the dorks?"

"Out looking for the last ingriedient in my potion."

"So, why aren't you out there with them?"

"Stan doesn't think I should be outside. Especially since I've been spending the last few days outside and people are getting suspicious."

Wendy ruffled her hair. "That sucks."

"Yeah, it does" she sighed, looking out the window.

"Look on the bright side, DUDE" Yui offered. "You only have one more day of this, right?"

"I guess so. I dunno, dude, I just got this feeling tomorrow's not gonna go as smoothly as we want it to."

"You're just nervous" Wendy said. "You gotta chillax. Come one, what are you gonna do today?"

"Well, Yui and I were gonna watch Titanic."

"..."

"She said the cover looked cool" she explained, shrugging. "Wanna join."

"I'll get the tissues."

"I'll get the cheesy curls."

"And I shall gather more of the marshmellows for us to devour as we chillax...dude" Yui said, as she began to scale the box of Lucky Charms.


	11. AN: Cancelled

**Hey, you guys. I've gotta say, it's been fun writing this story. But, what can I say. I've outgrown my Mabel/Werewolf phase. I'd hate to drop things like this, but lets be real. You could write this way better than I can. Which brings me to my next point! "Omega" is now officially up for adoption. Send me a pm or review, and we can work out the details. Well, it's been fun. Maybe I'll pick this up again later. I dunno. Until then, my friends. Keep watching Gravity Falls. Love, Paranoixa.**


	12. But What If It Doesn't?

**Hi, you guys! Sorry for the long wait. What's it been, four months now. Yeesh. Writer's block had me dead. Well, I'm back. Try to go easy on me. I haven't done this in a while!**

Dipper carefully looked over the worn-out page in his hand. After a moment of observing the items on the list, he smirked absentmindedly and dumped the test tube of troll tears into the wooden bowl before him. The reaction was immediate. A purple cloud of smoke quickly rose from the bowl, hovering in the air for a moment before disappearing. Dipper's nose curled in disgust at the smell as he went on to grounding the moonflower petals and orange sand together on a wooden plate. When this was finished, he quickly dumped the new mixture into the bowl, along with the griffin tooth.

"Hey, you there! Intelligent Stomper! We gotta ask ya something!"

"Soos, I thought I told you to keep Yui away from me" Dipper muttered bitterly, still upset about the creature "soiling" his breakfast the day before.

"Aw, come on dude" the handyman chuckled as said elf poked her head out of Soos's shirt pocket. "Go easy on her. She's not half bad. Besides, this is important."

"Can it wait" he asked as he grabbed a spoon and began to stir the contents.

"Would he be asking if it could" Yui stated with an eye roll.

"All right". Dipper sighed, placed the oddly warm potion on the table, and turned to face an upset looking Soos. He rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, dude, just uh... I'm worried about Mabel" the usually cheerful man-child said, fiddling with his thumbs.

The younger boy smirked and nodded before walking over to the refrigerator. "Yeah, me too" he admitted, throwing the door open. The fridge was once again empty, courtesy of his sister's increasingly growing appetite. But in the center of the vast emptiness was the a jar containing a glowing mushroom about the size of his hand. Dipper grabbed the jar with the apprehension of a parent holding their newborn before turning to face Soos once more. "But it's all right" he said with what he hoped was a reasurring smile as he walked back over to the bowl. "All Mabel's gotta do is slather some of this gunk on her arms, or drink it if she can get past the smell, and she'll be back to normal."

"Yeah but..."

Dipper stilled his movements, hands gripped on the lid on the jar, and slowly turned his head to look at him. "But..."

"Ya know... lets just say... I mean... what if... you see-"

"What if yer extraction potion doesn't work" Yui piped up.

He blinked rapidly and frowned. "What? Why-Why wouldn't it work? We have all the ingredients."

"Well, yeah. But think about it, dude. Nobody suspects a thing about Mabel, that weird hitchhiker guy's keeping Ronan away from us, and we haven't had any trouble from Bill or Gideon in a while."

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Dipper said, turning his attention back to the jar. He quickly twisted the lid off and swiped the mushroom out.

"It's not. It's a great thing. I'm just saying things never stay peaceful in Gravity Falls for too long. We're due for a little weirdness."

"..." He narrowed his eyes as he placed the plant in the bowl and easily began to ground it into the mixture. A bright light emitted from the potion as the contents began to mix and soon overwhelmed the kitchen. Yui quickly dove into Soos's shirt pocket, and Soos shielded his eyes with his hands. Dipper, however, continued to stir the iridescent concoction until the light calmed down to a slight dim. With that finished, he grabbed the bowl and made his way over to the blender.

"You should listen to him..."

"Dipper" Soos finished.

"Dipper. He knows what he's talking about. I can smell the turmoil about to take place."

He rose an eyebrow, dumping the mush into the blender and pressed start. "You can smell turmoil?"

"I can smell anything. But that's besides the point. This 'Ronan'? I've heard of him. Not a nice guy. Especially not elves. He likes to rip our heads off and dangle them from his belt loops like they're accessories".

Soos turned a dark shade of green and closed his eyes. "O...kay."

"Anyway. He's a pretty tough dude. Does what he wants when he wants how he wants. Doesn't let anyone get in his way."

Dipper crossed his arms. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're underthinking this. We're talking about a ruthless beast that's been thinking the world revolves around him since he was born. He does't take no for an answer and certainly never backs down from a fight."

"Jerome's keeping him off our trail. There won't even be a fight."

Yui shrugged. "Maybe. But there are so many other things that can go wrong. Like this guy said. What if the potion doesn't work?"

"But what if it does?"

"And what if it doesn't?"

"But what if it does" Dipper insisted, clenching his fists stubbornly. "We've come so far! We've been through hell all summer! And Mabel's done nothing to deserve this! Out of everything that's happened, how could it not fix her? We have all the ingredients, we have the muscle, we have the smarts! It has to work!"

Yui emerged from his shirt pocket and cocked her head to the side, her face dead serious. "Dipper. What if it doesn't?"

The blender slowed to a stop, so that an uncomfortable silence hung over the air. Soos and Yui stood watching Dipper as the seconds ticked away.

"It'll work" he declared. And with that, he snatched the blender cup and made his way out of the room.

. . .

"Mabes?" Dipper pounded on the door and called out for his sister. "Mabel! It's me, Dipper! Open the door!"

"All right, I'm coming!"

"Well, could you hurry it up" he chuckled. "Honestly, how long does it take to open a door-"

He found himself cut short as a growl sounded on the other side of wall. A mere second passed before the door was thrown open, revealing a very agitated and frazzled Mabel.

Dipper frowned and took a step back, eyes wide. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fantastic! Why would you even ask that? I'm fine. Don't I like fine?"

"You actually look kinda-"

"Look kinda what" she snarled.

He took in her frenzied hair and claws and opted to remain silent.

After a moment, Mabel blinked, eyes turning back to brown, and shook her head. "Sorry" she muttered, eyes cast down. "Just...can you keep it down? My hearing..."

Dipper winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Right. I forgot."

"Everything's just been kinda loud since I woke up" she murmured to herself, stepping aside to let him into their room.

"Well, it is the big day. I guess everything's probably enhanced right now..." He eyed the air that had sprouted over her arms and legs. "Or something."

Mabel blushed deeply and tugged at the short sleeves of her nightie self-conciously. "Dipper?" she asked, her voice suddenly soft and timid.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...Do you really think it'll work?"

"The potion?"

"Yeah. You think it'll make me...all right?"

The pre-teen gulped. There would be no lying with Mabel. With the enhanced hearing, she would be able to detect any signs of an increase in hearbeat, tell tale signs that he was lying. Dipper sighed and clapped his hands together. "I think...everything will work out in the end."

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I asked."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

She motioned towards the blender cup in his hand with her head. "That's the potion?"

"Yeah. What were you expecting?"

She shrugged and said "I dunno. A little more light maybe. Why are you bringing this to me now? Jerome said not to do anything with the potion until the moon rises. It's only eight thirty."

"I know. I just figured maybe you'd...I dunno. I figured maybe you'd wanna see what you'd be drinking in a few hours."

Mabel rose an eyebrow but reached for the cup anyway. She stared at the glowing goo for a moment before walking back over to her bed and sitting down on it, ears falling back against her head.

"Dipper...I'm worried."

"I know."

"What if it doesn't work? What if I turn into a monster? What if I hurt somebody?"

"Come on. You're not a monster, Mabel. And you never will be."

"You don't know that" she muttered gloomily.

At that moment, there was a sudden crack of thunder, followed by a bolt of lighting ominously flashing across the dark blue sky.

"Get some sleep" Dipper offered lamely. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

Mabel nodded and handed him the cup. Then she laid down and turned over on her side, her back to him.

Outside, rain began to pour from the heavens.

 **Sorry if that's not what you're used to seeing from me! It's been a while since I've actually written anything. Let me know what you think. And, let the world know, Paranoixa's back! If you're here from my other story, In The Air Tonight, I will be updating that one either Friday or Saturday. Man, it it good to be back.**


	13. The Storm

Mabel whimpered softly and gazed up at her brother with saucer wide eyes filled with tears.

"Come on, Mabes" Dipper whispered, forcing his attention onto the shackles he was latching onto her ankles. "You know this is for the greater good."

"I promise I'll be careful" Mabel pleaded, lip quivering.

Dipper frowned and gazed at the claws creeping out of her fingertips and the yellow-orange tint melting into her eyes.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, kid" Stan pointed out gruffly.

She narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Easy, kid. Just stating a fact. You know this isn't gonna be a walk in the park."

The preteen snarled quietly and glowered at the shackles. She shook her wrists irritably, causing a loud clinking sound to bounce off the walls of the attic. "But don't you guys think this might be overdoing it just a little bit. I mean, honestly, do we really think the moon's gonna have that big of an effect on me."

Stan and Dipper shared a nervous look. Mabel rose an eyebrow and dropped her hands into her lap. "What are you guys thinking?"

"Nothing" Stan quickly reassured her before grabbing Dipper's arm and turning him around. "Hey, uh, kid, how about you go downstairs and check on that weird pixie thing? Make sure she hasn't fallen intot he garbage disposal or something."

The twin nodded understandedly and rushed out of the room.

Mabel's scowl deepened as she crossed her arms. "You don't trust me."

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are not having this conversation again" he said in a calm but annoyed voice.

"Yes, we are" she argued, hands clenching into fists. "Just because I'm a werewolf now that can possibly rip a person apart if she wanted to doesn't mean you can just lock me up in here like I'm some of an animal or something!"

"That's exactly what it means" Stan protested. "Look, kid, I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But we can't take any chances."

Mabel dropped her gaze down to her shackles again. "Grunkle Stan, I don't wanna be a monster" she whispered, staring at the claws shooting out of her fingers.

"You're not a monster" he said, his expression bewildered. He opened his mouth to say more, but it was at that moment when the howl of a wolf suddenly pierced the stormy night.

"Not yet" Mabel whispered.

. . .

Dipper ran down the stairs, jumping the last two steps and ran into the kitchen. "Yui" he called out. "Yui!" He ran his eyes around the small room and groaned. "Dammit, Yui, where are you?"

"Over here, youngling Stomper!" called a voice from the window. "Good lord, would you look at that. It's coming down out there."

Dipper frowned and walked over to the window. Sure enough, a heavy downpour was falling from the sky.

"Hope Jerome doesn't get stuck in that" he murmured to himself, eyes quickly darting to the clock. Fifteen more minutes to midnight.

"Please do tell me" Yui stated, pressing her face up against the window. "Who is this 'Jerome'. It seems as if you Stompers are multiplying every time I turn around."

"Jerome is the guy who's helping us turn Mabel back into a human. Me and him both doubt anything will go wrong tonight but agreed it'd probably be best if he was here tonight. Just in case Ronan decides to try something."

"Ronan? The one who bit the Mapel Tree?"

Dipper nodded and peered out the window and into the darkness of the night. "Hopefully, we'll get through this night without any Gravity Falls weirdness. I'd rather not test Mabel's patience right now."

Yui nodded and sat down cross legged on the windowsill. "But what if this doesn't work? What if the Tree will still be a mutt?"

"She won't be" he argued, stubbornly. "Hey, man, don't start with me. It's gonna be fine. You'll see. This time tomorrow, Mabel will be human again and everything will be back to the way it was."

The elf pursed her lips and stared out the window. The two remained in silence for a few moments before a piercing how suddenly sounded in their ears. Dipper ran over to the door, threw it open, and walked outside. The rain bit at his skin, but he ignored the sensation and stared hopefully into the trees. All was quiet for a moment before another howl, sounding distinctly closer, rang out. He sighed in relief and left the door open as he rushed back into the house. "Grunkle Stan" he called. "Jerome's here!"

"All right, gimme a sec kid" he called back. Two minutes later, the old man made his way down the stairs. "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered as he, his nephew, and Yui waited at the door. Moments later, a silver wolf with streaks of black came into view.

"Jerome" Dipper said. "Thank you for coming. Mabel's upstairs. Come on, we'll show you."

The wolf growled deeply as he walked into the Mystery Shack and shook his head no. He started for the stairs but stopped when he saw the threww following him.

"I think he wants us to stay down here" Stan said, his face uneasy.

"Oh." Dipper looked out the door and stared at the moon. "I guess that makes sense. What with the moon and all, she'll probably be kinda dangerous. Okay, just make sure she's okay, all right? And when the extraction's done, let us know, okay?"

The wolf nodded and quickly made his way up the stairs. Dipper sat down in a chair and smiled. "See, you guys? Absolutely nothing to worry about." Then he caught the expressions on Yui and Stan's faces. "What?"

"I do not trust your Jerome" Yui said, her eyes drawn together in concentration.

"Yeah" Stan noted. "This doesn't feel right. Shouldn't we be up there? I don't think Mabel should be alone with him.

"Why not? He knows more about this than anyone. Who else can we turn to?"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "All right, I'm here" Jerome said, entering the Shack. "Where's Mabel?"

The three stared at Jerome, wide eyed.

"What?"

"Jerome" Dipper said slowly. "I thought you were upstairs."

He frowned in confusion. "No, I just got here. Good thing, too, cause it seems like the new pack has finally decided to show their faces... why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Stan met his gaze with frightened eyes. "If you're down here...then who's upstairs with Mabel?"

The white haired boy frowned and took a wiff of the air. His eyes widened with realization. "Oh no."

. . .

Mabel whimpered as another painful spasm shot through her body and eyed the wolf standing in front of her.

 _Whisper._

The word echoed in her head like a bullet ricoceting off of a steel wall. She winced and pressed her hands over her ears. "Who are you" she asked in a broken sob.

The wolf merely pulled his teeth back into snarl, almost like he was smiling, and walked over to where she was chained to her bed.

 _I know you must be tired of fighting. Well, you don't have to fight anymore. Wolves were meant to be wild and vicious and cruel. And anyone who tells you otherwise is only kidding themselves. There's no harm in letting go. It's only in your nature._

"But I have to" she groaned. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

The wolf growled and stared down at her. _You will let go. I am your alpha, and you will do what I say._

Mabel's eyes turned yellow and dilated slightly. "Ronan?"

The wolf snarled once more. _The one and only. Now please do as I say. I'd hate to have to make this harder than it has to be._

There was a sudden pounding on the door, followed by Stan shouting "You keep your grubby paws off my niece!"

Ronan cocked his head to the side. _Well?_

Mabel felt another tremour shake her body as fur began to sprout over her body. She whined as her teeth grew pointier, and her feet and hands turned into paws. Soft brown ears and a tail sprouted. Mabel panted and looked up at Ronan, uncertainty and excitement coursing within her as she felt the last of her humanity disappear. _I'm ready._

The door slammed open then. Yui, Jerome, Dipper, and Stan stared in horror at the two wolves.  
"Mabel" Dipper squeaked.

Mabel snarled and crouched into a stance, only to have Ronan bark at her.

 _Not now,_ he ordered. _You are not ready. We must take you back to the tribe first._

Mabel nodded and reculantly shifted her attention back to the white and black wolf beside her.

"Mabel, don't" Jerome shouted.

The two wolves ignored him, though, and shiftly turned around and hopped out of the window, landing safely on the grass below them.

Mabel yelped at the cold rain pelting her and her suddenly intensed senses. A crack of lightning made her drop her head to the ground and cover her head with her paws.

 _Patience,_ Ronan scolded. _You will adjust. Now rise. They will be after us in a moment, and we need to put as much distance between ourselves and them as possible._

Mabel stood on her legs, shakily, and tried to ignore the sounds around her. She propelled herself after Ronan's retreating figure and felt, for the first time in ages, truly free.


	14. AN: Adoption

Now up for adoption. Sorry, guys.


End file.
